


Changes

by fleurlb



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts).



Molly was surprised to find Greta on the couch, watching an infomercial.

“I thought you were supposed to be sleeping.” 

“I could say the same to you,” Molly replied, settling heavily onto the couch.

“You know, when the baby gets here, sleep will be a thing of the past,” said Greta, sounding wiser and older than her years.

Molly rubbed her belly. “Maybe.” 

“Everything is going to change.” Greta's eyes never left the television, but Molly still felt watched.

“Some things will change,” corrected Molly. “And change isn't always a bad thing.”

Then she reached over and ruffled Greta's hair.


End file.
